If an employer/entity is required to withhold child support from employees/obligors and forward the payment(s) to State Disbursement Units (SDUs) around the country, it currently has the following choices:                a) Send a paper check including remittance that provides the payment information for each of the employees;        b) Create an Automated Clearing House (ACH) Financial Electronic Data Interchange (FEDI) credit transaction in the approved CS Banking Convention addenda format embedded within either a cash concentration or disbursement plus addenda (CCD+) or corporate trade exchange (CTX) format using:                    i) its own internally developed software,            ii) commercial off-the-shelf software (COTS), or            iii) bank-provided software;                        d) contract with a third party provider (ADP, Ceridian, Paychex, or ACS via Expert Pay) to act as an accumulator to consolidate the payment information and create a single ACH debit to the employers account and originating multiple ACH FEDI credit transaction credits to each SDU; or        e) Register and interact with each SDU that provides the option, to have the SDU debit the employers account for the payments submitted to the SDU via a web site or telephone Interactive Voice Response (IVR) system.        